Un Libro del Pasado
by Elloith Elennare
Summary: Una historia que lleva algun tiempo en mi ordenador... ¿Como fue el primer despertar? Espero que os guste (vaya kk summary xD) Reviews pleaseee


**_El primer despertar_**

La biblioteca, siempre silenciosa y desierta, se había convertido para ella en un rincón para sumirse en sus pensamientos. Pocas veces ya se acercaba por allí alguien interesado en las historias antiguas, aquellas historias que se remontaban hasta épocas perdidas en la noche de los tiempos.

Una figura, sumida en la penumbra, se desperezó lentamente. Un sonoro bostezo interrumpió el perpetuo silencio. Se frotó los doloridos ojos, cansada. Delante de ella, pergaminos y papeles mezclados llenaban la mesa. Una brisa débil entró por la ventana, filtrándose por sus cabellos de noche, y así, apoyada en el respaldo de la silla, empezó a caer en un laberinto de sueños, de sombras lejanas, extraños lugares, gentes casi olvidadas…

Y el libro, que solitario se abría encima de la mesa, empezó a pasar páginas poco a poco, hasta que solo quedó una. La primera.

_Bajo la Mirada de las Estrellas_

_Pocos recuerdan ya los Tiempos Antiguos, pues pocos de los que allí despertaron volvieron a Endor y aun viven aquí. Muerte, pena, oscuridad… Demasiadas calamidades se han de sufrir para aún vivir en estas tierras. Yo, por suerte o desgracia, aún sigo aquí, una de las últimas de una alta extirpe, que hace tiempo mengua y desaparece irremediablemente. Mi nombre, el verdadero, el que me dieron al despertar, se ha perdido de la memoria de todos, y nadie salvo yo lo conoce, por lo que no creo demasiado conveniente usarlo aquí. Pero Elloith me llamaron en Endor, extraño nombre de orígenes oscuros que muchos dolores de cabeza me ha dado, pero que al fin y al cabo, es el mío. ¿Y que contar de mi despertar? No sé…Desperté en las cálidas lagunas de Cuiviénen hace tantos, tantos años…_

__

Mucho tiempo llevaba así, con la vista fija en el cielo oscuro, mirando sin ver, viviendo sin saber. No era consciente del aire que, suave e imperceptible, acariciaba mi piel, ni del murmullo de voces que poco a poco se alzaba a mí alrededor, unas voces que nunca antes se habían oído. Y fue como si, súbitamente, despertase, como si hubiera estado siempre dentro de una burbuja que me aislaba del mundo, y de repente se hubiera roto, y hubiera empezado a sentir.

Pero… ¿Qué son? ¿Qué son aquellas pequeñas luces que brillan en la impenetrable oscuridad? ¿Qué son, de donde provienen, y porqué atraen tanto mi mirada? Tantas, tantas preguntas… Una de aquellas luces parpadeó un poco. ¡Parece que se ría de mí y de mi ignorancia! Burlona luz… pero… ¡tan y tan hermosa! ¡Hermoso despertar el mío con aquellas brillantes risas de luz!

Con la hierba bajo mi piel, y mi cabello enredándose en el rocío, mucho rato estuve observándolas, dándoles nombres en mi mente, a cada cual mas hermoso, y contándolas una y otra vez, sin propósito alguno. Solo sonreía, contaba y nombraba. Que hermoso despertar aquel…quién volviera al principio de nuevo…quién volviera a empezar…

Todo se cubre de niebla, todo se difumina, todo se pierde de nuevo…

La silueta de la elfa se incorporó bruscamente. La biblioteca estaba a oscuras, y solo la luz de la luna resaltaba los contornos de las estanterías y los centenares de libros que en ellas había. ¿Ya era de noche? Lenta y silenciosamente, Elloith salió de la biblioteca. Quién pudiera volver a despertar de nuevo…

Los jardines de Imladris, con su sempiterno aroma dulzón de las flores y el sonido de las múltiples cascadas, invitaban sin reparo al descanso, pero no podía dormir más. Demasiadas inquietudes… En un margen cercano del río, vio una fresca y tierna hierba, y sin pensárselo dos veces, se estiró cuan larga era sobre ella. _No es el mismo tacto… _pensó. Y las estrellas, que en el cielo brillaban con una luz más brillante y cálida, no eran las mismas que recordaba.

- ¿Dónde estáis, luz primera, sonrisa de plata, rojo oriental, azul del mar? Habéis cambiado, no estáis como al principio, os habéis movido… y habéis envejecido. Ya no sois las mismas…-

Una luz, más brillante que las demás, se movió.

- Y tú, tú Eärendil, tú no estabas. ¡No te rías de mí! Tengo derecho a añorar el pasado… yo también he envejecido.-

La noldo se incorporó y miró fijamente al río.

- Yo también…-


End file.
